fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Believe
Mike Believe 'is a very close friends to the boys and the girls. He is currently dating Robin Snyder. Appearance He has shaggy dirty blonde hair that is spiked out in the back and covers his right eye in the front. His eyes are a pale gray that are almost white when in direct sunlight. His skin is of the same complexion as Robin's and he has three piercings on his left ear and four on his right. He has black raybands on top of his head a skull necklace hanging on his neck. He wears a black t-shirt with sky blue designs on it with a black jean jacket over it. He wears black leather fingerless gloves and gold rings (two on each hand). Black, baggy jeans with sky blue Nike sneakers with a black outlines. His jeans have multiple chains hanging from the pockets. He stands at 6'7 and weighs 240 pounds. Background He had moved to Townsville during his elementary school days. He soon befriends the girls and had fallen in love with Robin Snyder. He is discovered to be a very powerful psychic who can create illusions and other things. Due to his shyness and uncertainity, he unconciously created Patches who later caused chaos in the classroom. He shares a brotherly relationship with the girls and the loving relationship with Robin. He is very protective over his friends and family and would protect them with his life. Personality He was extremely shy and quiet when meeting new people. But, as he grew older he began to have more confidence and fun. Powers/Abilities *'Mental Manipulation: he can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress his memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. *'Illusion Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause others to perceive things differently from what they truly are. He can also create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way himself or the target are perceived *'Bioacoustic Disruption or Bio-Acoustic Disruption': To cause a subject's brain falter in communication, causing interruption in speech and hearing. *'Confusion Inducement': To cause confusion. *'Conscious Mind Suppression': To suppress one's conscious mind. *'Distraction': To disrupt the attention span. *'Faculty Diminution': To suppress mental access to one's skills. *'Knowledge Projection': To project knowledge into another mind. *'Lie Inducement': To nullify the utterance of truth. *'Logorrhea': To force others to keep speaking. *'Mental Breakdown': To cause psychological breakdowns and mental collapse. *'Mental Release': To release/remove mental attributes. *'Mental Scramble': To scramble someone's mind. *'Mind Absorption': To absorb someone's mind. *'Mind Imprisonment': To imprison the users in their minds. *'Misdirection': To disorient others' sense of direction. *'Motor Continuity': To shut down motor function control so that a subject keeps moving. *'Palindromic Action Inducing': To make others act backwards. *'Personality Alteration': To partially or completely change the personality *'Psychic Bestowal': To magnify a subject’s knowledge capacity. *'Psychic Photography': To imprint marks, images or writing onto the minds of others. *'Psychic Sealing': To seal secrets within others. *'Stupefaction': To induce a mental stupor in others. *'Death by Illusion': If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. *'Illusion of Death': Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead to insanity. *'Holographic Projection': Project illusions based on only sight. *'Illusion Attacks': Attack using illusion energy. *'Illusion Reflection': Reflect any illusions that are used against themselves. *'Illusionary Environment': Change environment with illusions. *'Illusive Appearance': Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camouflage themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *'Illusive Suggestion': Use illusions to subjugate others. *'Phobia Exploitation': Targets experience their worst fears. *'Sensory Inducement': Targets can be forced with overlapping hallucinations, causing several negative symptoms. *'Hallucination Solidification': solidify any/all illusions or hallucinations. *'Illusion-Casting': create illusions via Magic. *'Mental Hallucination': create high level mental hallucinations. *'Mirage Inducement': is a version of Illusion (a mix of Summoning or limited Reality Warping and Illusion) in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. He can cause any type of illusion he desires, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until he can go unnoticed to use his ability again). *'Psychosomatic Illusion': create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Selective Illusions': induce illusions onto specific targets without affecting the others. *'Self Perception': alter own perception of reality. *'Telekinesis': he can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. *'Binding': To keep object/being from moving. *'Levitation:' To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *'Orbital Field': To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. *'Psionic Speed': To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. *'Psionic Strength': To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. *'Telekinetic Choking': To choke or strangle others without physical contact. *'Telekinetic Grip': To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *'Telekinetic Maneuver': To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. *'Telekinetic Pull/Push': To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Gallery Mike Believe/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Friends Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters